the_dreaded_laboratoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Da Clorax/SPOILER
In Hell, the Zomgiant will be killed, and all the Zomgorg parasitoids will lose control of their hosts, and the hosts will begin savaging members of the Epichurch, tearing them limb from limb. Bill will cower and hide away from all the Chaos, along with Audrey, and Bob's giant form will be beaten so badly he has to transform into a regular human form, and will be bleeding horribly with a broken jaw and nose. Crook will turn on the Epichurch, and a scene will play, where Crook takes off his glasses and veil, and reveals his deformed face. He'll begin to sing along with the Demons and the tortured souls of the Absentians, as well as the Zomgorgs. It will go something like this; "Watch as we reanimate the corpses you abandoned, we're dismantled, were mishandled, but we won't be skipped and swayed... Trapped within these walls, you left our souls to drip away, our bodies decay, the walls at bay, but the reckoning has come today... Crook (points to Crook) has no guts (Crook reveals his exposed rib cage) because you replaced it with magical strain, we've been tortured, but we move forward, this disorder will kill your day~! (Zomgorgs jaws begin clacking together and Demons and tortured souls begin to clap as Crook stands up high) Crook: I am alive! Immortalized! (everyone) You're the creator (Crook stares Bob in the face), you traitor! (Bob tries to run away) Hey! There's no vaccine! To cure our twisted genes! Watch as we build up our machine (Crook begins assembling Gnma Anh not bothering to catch up with Bob because Bob doesn't get too far anyways)! everyone: you die tonight (staring at Bob) (this echos while Bob runs but looks back quickly in terror)! So we've found all the pieces, to initiate the pain, our venom stains (Demons bare their teeth as soon as that is said), the night remains, but the ending's always just the same; no gain. (everyone begins singing suspense music and shaking left and right) nod your head to the beat of death!as you draw your last ETERNAL BREATH (everyone gets extra excited and wide eyed and Bob looks on in even more horror, and trips, then limps away with everyone slowly crawling behind) sensations, of an invasion, start to course right through your veins... Crook: you say we have no brains, we're just puppets for your portrayal, to tell some tale, about a man and a sail, but sure this inevitably unveils the fail, splashes of eternal hate, will flood the floor, and clean the slate (Crook finds a random piece of slate on the ground, uses his veil as a towel, and wipes it clean for emphathis) Now we're the tools! And you're the fools! Our nightmare domiiinnaaaatees!!! (Bob ends up at a dead end with Crook walking to him slowly) Crook: so you've come to the end now, alive but dead inside, your heat beats loud, you've joined our crowd, we are but punished serpentines, your life again was fun, but now the TERRORS only just begun..., now come with me, and you will see... (everyone gets extra excited because they all caught up to Bob and are now surrounding him, then Crook parts them and looks at Bob straight in the eye, as Crook's eyes begin to glow red) Crook: I am alive! (everyone else echos) Immortalized! You're the CREATOR (Crook pokes Bob in the chest), you traitor! Hey! There's no vaccine! To cure our twisted genes! And now we have built up our machine (Crook enters Gnma Anh and grabs Bob)! You die this night! (everyone echos) this night... (as Crook punches Bob so far he goes straight into the horde of Demons, Zomgorgs, and tortured souls, and gets devoured limb from limb) this night... (the Death Doctor and Kaetie are watching from somewhat afar and are horrified, yet satisfied that he ended that way. the horde disentegrates, and their souls come out of their bodies and float upwards until disappearing from sightexcept the demons, they just go back to their caves. Crook in the Gnma Anh mech is about to kill Dave, but is halted by the Death Doctor, and stops and stares blankly. then Crook winks with a grin on his face, and sinks into the ground.) credits roll (after credits roll, it fades to a 1st person view of someone in hell who has just woken up, and they open their eyes slowly and look up, and see the skeletal face of the Devil looking at them, and the Devil says "Hello bob. I've been waiting...", and Bob looks down at his body to see it's skeletal, and screams in horror, and glances to the side of him to see Akriex suffering, being tormented by demons, and Bob screams louder while the Devil laughs, and opens his mouth, and then it cuts to black... Category:Blog posts